


Coming To A Halt: Part 2

by MonarchNachure, Screeniverse, SilverFoxtail



Series: Hypothetical KRBAY Episode Plots [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchNachure/pseuds/MonarchNachure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxtail/pseuds/SilverFoxtail
Summary: TAC takes the gang to Haltmann Works, but some suspicious scheme ruins the fun.[Reference to Drugs is referring to "This isnt right! You've drugged him!" as in an anesthetic. I didn't actually include drugs in this work.]
Series: Hypothetical KRBAY Episode Plots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798849
Kudos: 7





	Coming To A Halt: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don't mind the script format- I'll fix it, eventually.

Meta Knight takes his mask back before heading off with Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Dedede and Escargoon

TAC leads them to his ship and they ride off. While they soar through the galaxy, Tiff and Tuff ask about the Haltmann Works Company a bit more. "They're a company that builds robots! The CEO is a very diligent worker, too. Can't help but admire that!" The TAC gushes. "She's the daughter of the boss- Haltmann himself!"  
“So wait, why would they want samples of this planet? Couldn't they just try and sell stuff here?” Tiff questioned.  
Meta Knight nodded. “I see. You mentioned something about DNA, yes? Care to go in detail?”  
“Oh, I didn't exactly pay attention to that,” TAC said with a chuckle. “Something about a prime form, I think? ‘Perfect robot,’ maybe?  
Meta Knight stays silent. Kirby 'Poyo’’s with concern  
“Well what do you know? We're here! Welcome to Haltmann Works!”  
Robotic Guard: Name and Business please? Please identify your guests.  
TAC: CODENAME T-A-C!  
a robotic grumble comes from the guard  
Guard: Just... TAC. It's your name, not a title.  
TAC: Whatever. I brought some specimens from popstar like Susie asked!  
Robot Guard: Access Granted. Please don't run in the halls. The CEO shall grant you a tour, new specimens.  
Tiff: Specimens?!  
TAC: Heh heh... the robots understand better if I call you that.  
Tiff: Alright. I'm watching you.  
Tuff: Tiff, it's okay. Let's just go in.  
Dedede: I am the king! I deserve respect!  
Escargoon: Let's just go in so we can negotiate not being stolen from.  
As the group walks inside, a girl with what appears to be clean cut pink hair, blue eyes, a suit, and.... no legs, greets them.  
TAC: This is the CEO! Everyone, say hello to Susanna Haltmann! But everyone here just calls her Susie  
Susie: Welcome to Haltmann Works. This lovely assistant already said my name. May I ask yours?  
As everyone reluctantly states their names, Susie gets closer to examine them. And then her eyes fall on Dedede and Meta Knight. "Oh? Hm, never seen one of these before." She puts a levitating hand under dedede's arm and holds it up, and then turns to the winged knight.  
"You two... are... near... PERFECT! Come with me!" She says, excitedly grabbing the duo's hands and pulling them away from the group.  
Dedede: Hold on! What are you going to do with us?  
Meta knight stands his ground, and stays in place despite susie's insistent pulling  
"I don't trust you." The knight growls. "For all I know, this could be a new NME situation."  
"Apologies, but beings as fine as you are absolutely perfect to show the mother computer! I simply must, if you don't mind."  
Susie: And no, NME is actually our rival company. Since your pink friend took them out, we've been thriving. So thanks for that.  
Escargoon: So wait, what were your plans for Pop Star?  
Susie: We were going to sell new technology there and enhance the planet with our machinery  
New communication devices, updated televisions, personal computers, anything you'd like, really  
"I suppose you can consider it as... giving you all gifts"  
Escargoon: Okay, I get it. But can you ask your pet rat over here to stop stealing from the castle?  
Susie: Those weren't my orders.  
TAC: Eheheheheh...  
Susie: TAC, you could have just asked for a raise. Did you return their items at least?  
TAC: fiiiiine…  
he dumps out the contents of his bag. it seems like there's a lot more room on the inside of it than the outside  
Susie: TAC, go into the timeout corner and think about what you've done and how you can improve. The scouter bot will take over your duties for the next few days.  
TAC: Aw...  
Tiff: So what is your technology like?  
Tuff: Do you have robots that shoot lasers?!  
Susie, giving off a Mom Sigh™️: Yes, we have robots that shoot lasers  
Tiff: The Toll person said you would give us a Tour, right?  
Susie: Oh, I nearly forgot in my excitement. You're right. Allow me.  
Escort bots, Take the Prodigies inside the room.

(Dedede and Metaknight are dragged into the room)  
at first dedede and meta knight resist, but then the robots put something into them, and they pass out.  
Escargoon: Are they gonna be alright?  
Susie: They'll be okay. I just need some data on them and I'll let them go.  
Susie: Allow me to show you our progress. 

The gang gets taken to a testing room for communication devices, televisions, video game consoles and music players.  
Tuff: Wow! TVs! Do you watch channel DDD too?  
Susie: Well, we usually categorize our channels by numbers, but we can add DDD as well if you'd like.  
Susie: That would be um... Channel 92 then. Ah, yes. The feedback is a bit rough but I see it playing. Is that your friend?  
Tuff: Friend would be stretching it a little.  
Escargoon: Eh, I'd say it's an understatement  
Tiff: That's because you work for him.  
Susie: I'm guessing he's very popular to have multiple shows about him.  
Tiff: No, he's just selfish. DDD stands for 'Dedede', which is his name.  
Susie: ....ah.  
Kirby: Poyo! (He's listening to chiptune on the MP3 device on the other side of the room  
while the gang is having fun,

Metaknight and Dedede are having their data extracted in that room. The camera cuts to their struggle  
When the statistics of the duo come up, the robots look shocked. Dedede was powerful, yes, but they could just make robotic duplicates, but if they wanted meta knight.... they would have to robotize him themself.  
Meta Knight: Huh?  
Metaknight gets taken to another room.

The camera cuts to the gang hearing Meta Knight Screaming for them to let him go.

Susie: Oh, dear…  
Kirby cant hear it over the music in time to go running, but Tiff immediately gets up and starts sprinting. Unfortunately, the room gets blocked off by guards before she could leave.  
Tuff throws the headphones off of Kirby. And tells him Something is wrong. Kirby then inhales one of the guards and spits it at the second one.  
The gang ran to the room The king and the knight were dragged into.  
There, Dedede sits alone. He looks tired, scared, and drained.  
Escargoon: Sire! Are you alright?  
Dedede: What in th... wh-what did they do to me? Where are they taking Meta Knight? I need to go after h-him!...  
He gets up briefly before Escargoon pushes him back down.z  
Escargoon: Sire, please calm yourself. He'll probably be fine!  
Meta shrieks in pain in the other room  
Robot surgeon: Sit still! We just need to put enhancements on you. So. Stop. STRUGGLING.  
Meta: nnNNNOOOOO!!!-  
Robot: Don't make us tranquilize you again!  
The gang uses Dedede's hammer to burst through the door  
Kirby has a serious expression on his face!  
Tiff: What's going on here?  
Robot: Eep! Intruders!  
Susie: I can explain.  
Susie walks over to the operating table.  
She puts her hand up onto Meta Knight's back. At first, he hisses, but then he suddenly calms down. "He wants to better himself, it's just that our procedure can be a little bit painful. You're okay with this, right, Mety?"  
Meta: This isn't how I... Normally go about this.  
He's speaking slowly, like as if he was starting to get loopy under an anesthetic. "But I'm... alright with this...!.....haa...h..."  
Tiff: This isn't okay! You drugged him! What are you planning to do with him?  
Susie: That isn't much of your concern, little girl.  
Susie: Are the enhancements done?  
Robot surgeon: Yes they are, ma'am. Here.

Susie puts a small chip on Meta Knight. It begins to envelop the knight.

Susie: Ah, yes. It's all coming together. Mecha Knight. Test your strength on Pinky over there.  
A robotic sheen spreads over his entire body. Covering even his mask, wings, and galaxia. His eyes reopen, revealing they have turned red. But this time, it doesn't represent anger.  
"THANK YOU, SUSIE. I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW." Mecha Knight says diligently. Susie has a smug look on her face before she backs away and disappears  
Tac: WAIIITT! I saw everything! With all due respect Ms. Susie, I would have died on the mission if it weren't for him sparing me.  
Susie: He probably only spared you on an inch of your life. I'm sure against Mecha Knight, Kirby will not be as lucky.  
TAC: Okay, I've made my decision. Here, Kirby is it? Take this! This is what I used to defend myself in my youth.  
(TAC pulls a short sword out of his bag and tosses it to Kirby)  
Susie gives a smug 'hmph' as she rolls her eyes. "Its only fair, you're right." She says. "I will let you off easy this time."  
The fight happens. Kirby manages to get the chip off of Metaknight.  
The meta pieces fall off and he returns to normal.  
Meta Knight Collapses from exhaustion  
Susie: (sigh) There goes that project. Well, Pinky. You won fair and Square. As a consolation prize for any stress I may have caused, you all can have free technology from our company.  
Tiff: You better be sorry!  
Tuff: That was our friend you turned into a robot!  
Dedede: I saw the fight! I'm glad I didn't have to go in there.  
Escargoon: Sire, please sit down, you need to rest.  
Metaknight slowly gets up.  
And walks over to Susie.  
Meta: That was... very painful. And I did not appreciate nearly killing Kirby or being controlled by you. However. You and your company have great potential for Pop Star and I would like to see what your technology can do for good. I am willing to help you in your endeavors so as long as nothing like this ever happens again.  
Susie: Alright. Let's get you guys home. TAC.  
TAC jumps from being frightened.  
TAC: Yes...?  
Susie: Give Pinky and his friends the deluxe package.  
TAC: Right away!  
TAC runs and gets the packages and puts them on the departure bus on the dock.  
Susie, mumbling to herself: Father sure isn't going to be happy about this, but at least we got the samples..  
Susie: I, ahem, will be coming with you. Somebody has to teach you how these things work. TAC?  
TAC: Huh?  
Susie: Make sure the Guard robots are still functioning by the time I get back. You think you can handle that?  
TAC: U-Uh... Yes, miss!  
Susie: Good.  
The gang and Susie get on the Departure bus.

Susie and Metaknight sit down on opposite seats. There's silence for a moment. Metaknight speaks up.

Meta: When you said, enhance the planet. Did you mean you would change the planet like you did to me?  
Susie: Well, yes. That was the plan before Pi- uh, Kirby, wrecked our prototype.  
Meta: What is your reason for doing this?  
Susie: ...Well, I saw you. You were so amazing and powerful. I've heard so many good things about you and I wanted to make you even more powerful! I guess nobody liked that, huh?  
Meta: What I think you need to learn is things can be just as good on their own without meddling like this. You saw the damage you caused, right?  
Susie:...  
Meta: It's going to take a while for me to recover. If you want to truly improve things, understand what makes them great in the first place and then enhance them without causing lasting damage. Sometimes you won't even need technology for that.  
Susie: I see-  
Meta: And ask people first. I don't want you to mechanize anyone without their consent again. This is your first warning, understand?  
Susie: _Yes I... Understand._  
Susie: [muttering] Father is going to be so disappointed…   
The camera cuts to the ship flying to Popstar.


End file.
